Global Positioning Systems (GPS) and related navigation software have greatly improved the ability of operators, including drivers, boaters, and other travelers with navigation. Various GPS systems have also improved the ability of travelers to find various types of services in local areas, including fuel stations, stores, and other types of services. However, obtaining further in-depth information, particularly published articles such as magazine articles, books, and newspaper articles, linked to particular geographic locations, including content requiring a paid fee or subscription, often requires one to independently seek this information such as by visiting a news/book stand and visiting online retail sites (e.g., Amazon Kindle (that is, an authorized distribution device, such as an Amazon Kindle)), etc. . . . .